


Hashing Things Out (With Mashed Potatoes)

by Raaj



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, and edea is fed up with it, by the end of b2nd all of tiz's friends know his self-preservation sucks, in which tiz is a dumb-dumb, they wish it did not but here they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raaj/pseuds/Raaj
Summary: Alfred wasn't expecting Master Yew's friends to make such a scene at the dinner table.  But it seemed they had some unresolved issues to  discuss...





	Hashing Things Out (With Mashed Potatoes)

Master Yew had invited his companions to dine with him in celebration of the world’s safekeeping. Alfred was glad to see his master with friends, and, though it had been some time, the butler was certainly used to the Geneolgia table being graced by such illustrious presences as the pope herself, the captain of the Eternian ducal-guard, the renowned hero of Norende and a young lady from the moon.  
  
He was less accustomed to the lack of manners being shown at the table–they seemed to be good friends indeed, to be so casual with each other–and to the voracious appetites of a few of the guests. He didn’t say anything, though; it was certainly not his place to comment when it might embarrass someone. He only sighed when, while carving a sixth serving of duck for Miss Edea, he noticed the young master haphazardly alternating between eating his vegetables, writing in his journal, and talking to Miss Magnolia (thankfully swallowing first, at least). That could not be ignored. “Master Yew, the dinner table is really not the best place for you to have your journal out,” Alfred reminded him. Etiquette aside, it was a good way to see the pages stained.  
  
“Oh, sorry Alfred,” Yew said, the boy glancing between his journal and the man. “There’s just so much to write, still…”  
  
“What?” Miss Edea asked incredulously. “We’ve been writing about all of it along the way, though.”  
  
“Yeah, but not as a proper narrative! Think of the story this is going to be! So many strange things happened…” The master gestured with his pen and Alfred used all his years of experience to not grimace. Perhaps there wouldn’t be food on the ink but ink on the food with how excited young Yew was at the moment. Fortunately the boy then decided to cup his chin in thought, limiting how far any stray drops might fly. “I suppose the strangest of all was the…the erasure of Caldisla. No, the amnesia of Caldisla? Or ‘the veiling’…”  
  
Her Holiness, Agnès Oblige, giggled at his dithering. “We know what you mean, Yew.” The moment of mirth past, she grew more serious. “That really was quite strange. No one’s memories were truly erased, but they were masked for a long time. It still seems incredible that none of us realized sooner that something was missing. I was so happy and relieved to hear that Egil was doing well after all this time, yet… for much of it, I hadn’t even known he existed.”  
  
“It really was good to see him again,” Miss Edea chimed in, happily carving up her duck. “But yeah, do you know how disconcerting it was to be greeting Karl and talking, and then suddenly realize we hadn’t thought about him or anyone in Caldisla in all that time? I know Tiz was thrown off just as much as me.” The sir in question had yet to speak but was taking a break from his food, leaning one elbow on the table as he listened to his companions. While his table manners could not be called impeccable, he seemed to be quite the thoughtful young man, more reserved than the others. Well, he was the second oldest of the guests.  
  
It was Miss Magnolia who spoke next. “Being from the moon, it’s not like I had any memories to miss. All I noticed was the change in the maps. Suddenly, there it was! But, Tiz, I remember you saying you’d forgotten your brother’s face. You must have forgotten so many things, what with Norende being part of Caldisla’s region. Did you never think of your childhood, to realize it was missing? What was it like for you?”  
  
“It…um. Now that you ask.” Now that the young man had been invited into the conversation, he seemed a bit uncomfortable, ruffling the back of his hair with one hand. “I did realize, actually. I mean, people were calling me 'the Hero of Norende’, and I knew I was from there, and that it was gone, but when I tried to remember more about it…”  
  
“What?” Agnès Oblige gasped, looking startled. The pope turned to him, concern etched in her features. “Tiz, you mean you did know your memories were missing…?”  
  
“W-well. I didn’t think it was the conspiracy it turned out to be! I mean…I was in stasis for two years. I was supposed to be dead. So waking up to find I had some memory loss…It was worrying, but it seemed…it, uh, seemed…” The man was stalling under the disbelieving looks being given to him from every other person at the table. Even Miss Edea had stopped eating, her eyes narrowing on her friend.  
  
But her voice was overly sweet, falsely honeyed. “No, go on, Tiz. What did it seem? What made it seem unimportant enough that you didn’t see a need to tell us you had amnesia?”  
  
“I didn’t have amnesia, it wasn’t like Ringabel,” the young man protested quickly, though with the way his shoulders were tensing up, he knew she was unhappy. “Was I acting weird?  _You_  didn’t say anything. I knew who I was, mostly, I remembered enough for that. It wasn’t amnesia.”  
  
“Tiz…” The Pope’s voice was pitched low with disappointment and he flinched. Miss Edea had not yet had her say, though.  
  
“Okay, if I’ve got this right, you remembered, like, one year out of your life? One year?? And you didn’t know why you’d forgotten the rest? That is amnesia, Tiz, and I never thought I would need to tell YOU what normal people do, but NORMAL. PEOPLE. MENTION. THAT.” She was openly seething now, and when Master Yew quickly scooted his chair backwards to get out from between them, Alfred realized there was the possibility of tempers boiling over badly.  
  
“Yew?”  
  
“Sorry, Sir, not on this one.”  
  
“NORMAL PEOPLE MENTION THEY HAVE MAJOR MEMORY LOSS,  _ESPECIALLY_  IF THEY WERE JUST IN A COMA. BECAUSE NORMAL PEOPLE REALIZE THERE MIGHT BE A MEDICAL ISSUE.”  
  
“But it would have wasted time when Agnès was–”  
  
“Unacceptable.” Agnès Oblige cut off the excuse before it could even begin. “Wasted time? To simply let us know there was a problem?”  
  
“It wasn’t much of a problem. Ringabel got along fine without his memory, and I at least had some…”  
  
“Oh, so now it IS like him?” Edea rubbed her temples. “Why am I even surprised? He’s clearly infected you with his stupidity. I’m going to punch him when he comes back. I’m going to–argh!”  
  
Alfred and Yew both jumped, but the Eternian captain didn’t get out of her chair. Instead she viciously grabbed her fork, loaded it with the mashed potatoes remaining on her plate, and slammed her fist down on the other end to let it fly.  
  
She had good aim: the potatoes landed straight in the wild hair of Sir Tiz, who stared at her with something between guilt, surprise, and disbelief.  
  
She didn’t let his look slow her down one bit. She quickly loaded her fork again.  
  
“You tell people–" SLAM "–when you have amnesia. You tell people–" SLAM "–when you have memory problems. You tell people–" SLAM "–when you have ANY big problems, like, say, not being able to sleep–" SLAM "–or being on the verge of dying–" SLAM "–you just tell your friends, because that’s what friends do, I love you Tiz but you are the STUPIDEST–" SLAM. SLAM. SLAM. She was running out of words before she was running out of frustration, settling instead to reload and fire her fork as quickly as she could.  
  
Sir Tiz simply sat there as his hair became increasingly weighted down with mashed potatoes and then peas, his mouth hanging dumbly open. Such a display surely could not go on in front of the pope, and yet Her Holiness made no move to interfere. Instead her judging eyes seemed to pin Sir Tiz in his place. Finally Alfred found the words to speak, but as soon as he stepped forward, Yew rose from his chair, shaking his head and pushing the butler from the dining room into the kitchen. Miss Magnolia quickly followed.  
  
" _Ah la vache_ , I never expected that question to get so out of hand…" she fretted.  
  
"They’ll work things out,” Yew reassured her, though the boy looked nervously at the dining room as Edea continued to shout.  
  
“–YOU’VE MADE ME SO UPSET I’M WASTING PERFECTLY GOOD FOOD ON YOU–”  
  
“–We just need to give them time to themselves,” Yew concluded, patting Magnolia’s shoulder. “In the meantime, ummmm…Alfred, what were you thinking for dessert?”


End file.
